Sunsets
by buftie
Summary: Appreciate the little things. First published on AO3.


Edward clamored to the top of the windmill in Kingston where he'd first encountered James as Mary. He had to smile at the memory, at how confused he'd been. Speaking of, he was meant to meet her here. It was rare for him to beat her in punctuality. He took a seat on the wooden shingles and removed the flask of rum he had fixed to his belt. The blades of the windmill spun lazily in front of a spectacular view of the crystal water, glittering as the sun approached the horizon. Edward took a swig and savored the familiar warmth trickling down his throat.

He heard light steps behind him and knew Mary had arrived.

"You're late," Edward teased. He looked up at her and his eyes followed as she lowered herself to join him, sitting to his right.

"Aye, I had some… business to attend to." Her tone suggested it was Assassin related and he probably wouldn't be interested; or she didn't want to share. She took the flask from him and helped herself. Mary had her hair wrapped up in her bandana, but her shirt was open, exposing the floral tattoo on her chest.

"Do you have some new quest or queer riddle for me?" a small part of him hoped she did. He would never admit it to Mary, but he awfully enjoyed impressing her with his wits.

"Nothing of the sort," she took another swig and gave the flask back to him, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. The lowering sun bathed them in a warm, golden light and made Mary's hazel eyes appear exceptionally bright as she stared out at the city below them with its many houses and buildings rolling down to the sea.

"What purpose brings us here, then?" he swallowed a generous amount of the rum before corking the flask and reattaching it to his outfit.

"The view, mate."

"Would that be you or the landscape?"

"The sunset, you picaroon."

Edward laughed. "What makes this poxy view so damned special? It's not different than the hundreds of others you or I have seen at sea."

Mary clucked her tongue at him, "As usual, you miss the point, Edward."

"Suppose you'll enlighten me?"

"When do I not," she grinned at him, sly and goading as he often found her to be.

"So, this view?" he pressed. The sun was starting to pass the ridge of land to the west and the horizon tinged pink. The color reflected in the water, stretching towards the shore. The clouds in the sky were bright with orange and neon, soft and delicate. Mary scanned his face, a little spark in her eyes telling him that she was glad she had his attention.

He looked back out to the ocean she was so keen for him to observe. Behind them was becoming blue with night as stars began to dot the sky. The sun was almost gone now, a strip of yellow and red along the horizon all that remained. Inland the ocean was dark as it lapped the the beach. Still, the light reflected on the water.

"It isn't about this particular view. It's about stopping to appreciate things. Little things. They do matter, as much as you like to think they don't. There's more to this world than glory and treasure, Kenway."

Mary's finger tips reached out to gently direct his chin to look at her in the dying light. She leaned in and gave him a very soft, chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. He didn't think Mary capable of an action so tender and he felt a warmth he hadn't experienced since his early days with Caroline. What felt like ages ago.

"I appreciated that," Edward smirked. He angled towards her in an attempt to kiss her in turn, but just as his mouth was near her own, she stayed him with a hand on his chest. Bloody tease that she was with her words, she was with her body in equal measure.

"If I just let you have it you wouldn't appreciate it, now would you?" the words ghosted over his lips. Smiling coy as she did, Mary stood, leaving Edward wanting. He gave a slight frown as she moved to leave. Kisses or no, he was fond of her company and he couldn't deny that. "Think on my words, Edward." She sauntered to the edge of the windmill and disappeared over the edge into the night.

Edward enjoyed the view.


End file.
